


A Not so Reluctant Damsel

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [82]
Category: Clash of the Titans (2010), Ella Enchanted (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: It was supposed to be an inspection of the forests; he wasn't supposed to end up being a damsel in distress.





	A Not so Reluctant Damsel

Char cursed under his breath as he heard the shouts of the guards coming closer. Ducking closer to the ground, he did his best to hide in the undergrowth. This wasn’t supposed to be happening and he couldn’t believe that his uncle’s guards had betrayed him like this. This trip was supposed to be nothing more than a trip to inspect the forests and to investigate the supposed elf/giant rebellions but it had instead ended up with Char fleeing for his life from his uncle’s private guard. He held his breath as two members of the Red Guard came closer, listening intently to what they said.

“I don’t see why we have to go to all this bother … the little brat has run off; why can’t we just go back to the capital? We can always say he got killed by a giant.”

“Because if we let him go then he can just come back to cause trouble. If the Prince is dead then Sir Edgar can claim the throne properly, not just as regent.”

Char gasped aloud; he couldn’t help it. This wasn’t simply a rebellion by certain members – a faction even – within the Red Guard; this was treason and treachery coming from his uncle, from his own flesh and blood. Unfortunately for Char, he had been loud enough to catch the guard’s attention. Once more cursing under his breath, Char made a run for it but he knew that it was futile. He may be fleet of foot but even he couldn’t outrun that many guards. He could hear the original two guards shouting for assistance and the answering calls in return. He may have been trained in swordplay but it had only ever been against his instructor; he had certainly never taken on multiple Red Guards and in a life or death situation.

He made it about a kilometre before he found himself surrounded. Char executed his training to the best of his ability, feeling relatively certain that his instructor would have been proud of the skills that he had shown but, even having dispatched three of them, Char found himself surrounded by the remaining six Red Guards. Having lost his sword through a trick too fast for Char to catch, he simply closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable; death.

Only death never came.

Instead of the killing blow that he was expecting, Char heard the clash of steel on steel and tentatively opened his eyes. Edgar’s treacherous Red Guard were being engaged by soldiers that he’d never seen before. They definitely weren’t from Kyrria or any of the neighbouring countries. They were also far better than the Red Guards who were faltering under every blow.

Now confident that he would survive – although whether he made it home or was taken as a hostage remained to be seen – Char paid close attention to his rescuers. There were seven of them, all dressed unlike any soldier that Char had ever seen. In direct comparison to the full suits of armour that the Red Guards wore, these men wore short-sleeved tunics that barely covered their thighs and were belted around the waist. Over this they had breastplates, long red cloaks and greaves that came up to their knees over sandals. Most of them wore their locks long and loose around their shoulders while several others wore it shaved at the side and longer on top but the last wore his pulled back from his face in elaborate braids.

It was he who drew Char’s attention.

Not only was the man ridiculously handsome with cheekbones that looked as though they had been hewn by a master sculptor, strong arms and muscular thighs that were clearly visible under his short tunic. It was more than his looks that captured Char’s attention though.

The man moved like a dancer, whirling and feinting with a grace that Char couldn’t help but admire. His instructors in swordplay had been good but they hadn’t been this good. This soldier was fighting three of the Red Guard without difficulties. More than that, he made it look easy. In no time at all, the Red Guard were all either dead or defeated and Char found himself being helped up by the soldier that he had been admiring. Not thirty minutes ago he had thought himself dead but now he found that, for once, he didn’t mind having to be rescued. A not so reluctant damsel in distress for want of a better description.

“May I know the name of my rescuer?” Char couldn’t help but blush as he continued to hold onto the strong hand of his rescuer, looking into honey-brown eyes and seeing a smirk curve his lips, almost as though the soldier knew where Char’s thoughts had been.

“I am Draco, Commander of the Argive Legion.”

Draco. The name was as exotic as the man that it belonged to. Char liked it. He liked the look of the man even more. And the man’s voice … Char had never quite had a response to anyone like this before.

“And may I know your name in turn?”

“Prince Charmont of Kyrria. But, please, call me Char.”

Char swallowed heavily when, instead of releasing his hand, Draco instead brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Char. My men and I are at your service.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/285240.html)
> 
> If you'd like to reblog on Tumblr, the post is [here](http://vix-spes.tumblr.com/post/166629977605/a-not-so-reluctant-damsel-vixspes-clash-of)


End file.
